


Cherries On Top

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Bottom Connor, Connor's First Time, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sexual Interfacing, Top Markus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He searched the other’s face. Connor was trying to remain calm, but the look in his eyes betrayed him. Nervous excitement, all in the eyes. Markus hesitated for a moment. He likely knew the answer to his own question, but he asked anyways. “You’ve never been sexually intimate, have you?”





	Cherries On Top

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finished DBH and got the best ending and I need more of Markus and Connor, honestly. I do wish they'd given these two more moments together. This started as just a test to see if I could properly write these two together; then it... well, it turned into a smutty 4k one shot where Connor has sex for the first time. It's interesting how there's always a chance for unlikely events to take place, yeah?
> 
> Anyways, I definitely should be writing more for these two. Hell, I'd even like to start up a longer project sometime in the near future. But we all have to take baby steps first, and I think a 4k one shot is definitely a baby step.
> 
> I'll shut up now. Please enjoy!
> 
> _Title is from a song by Jack Cates, called "Cherries On Top," if you're interested._

“Off to see Markus again, Connor?” Hank grumbled, a wide smile on his lips as he stood up from his chair. The DPD was dark, only a few lights were left on as those who weren’t on the later shifts were heading home.

Connor tugged at his jacket, a dark grey thing with a hood he’d started slowly wearing to replace his CyberLife one. He felt his cheeks involuntarily heat up at the thought of Markus. “Yes, I…” He glanced away, LED flickering. “He messaged me just now, telling me he’s back in New Jericho.” Connor wrung his hands together a moment. “Is it not a formality to see your partner after they return?”

Hank’s nose scrunched as he let out a sharp laugh that rose from his chest. “Christ, Connor. Deviant and you’re still soundin’ like a fuckin’ robot.”

Connor frowned.

Seeing the error in his statement, Hank cleared his throat and walked up to grasp Connor’s shoulder. “Sorry. Uh, yeah. Seeing your partner after they’ve been gone is normal, Connor.”

At that confirmation, Connor perked slightly. He smiled, just barely. His LED flicked yellow in thought. Would this question be too forward? He still asked it anyways: “Is it true that… human couples also tend to get intimate when—?”

Hank took a step back, an odd noise escaping him. “Whoa, whoa, hey! Save that shit for your boyfriend, Connor.” He rubbed a hand down his face, a muted chuckle escaping him in disbelief. “God… I’m headin’ home, see you later you little shit.” He couldn’t fight back the grin on his lips when he went to go leave.

Connor watched Hank walk away, head cocked in confusion, but not before he called out: “Tell Sumo I said hello!”

* * *

Connor was by the door again when Markus stopped in front of his apartment. It was situated in a complex near Hart Plaza, a quaint place they’d taken two months after the revolution’s success to accommodate more androids coming in to New Jericho every week. Connor had been reluctant to take a room in the complex, but that didn’t stop him from standing around Markus’ door, waiting for him to come back like a lost puppy.

Markus glanced over the RK800, eyeing his blue LED that he’d still left in. It swirled calmly, a pale blue lighting up the right side of Connor’s forehead. It took Markus a moment to realize he was smiling. Lips quirked slightly, brown gaze glittering in the hallway light.

“Con! I’m so glad to see you,” he said when he pulled his lover in for a hug, beaming at the embrace he’d received in turn. He pulled away, brushing his lips across Connor’s temple, planting a soft kiss there. Something he’d do when he hadn’t seen the other in a while.

“I missed you, Markus.” His voice was quiet.

The RK200 opened the door, taking Connor’s hand in his as he led him into the apartment. He flicked the lights on, a gentle glow filling the room. The numerous paintings on the walls and the mountain of art supplies in the far corner were all anyone needed to identify this as Markus’ room. The older android chuckled, giving Connor a smile that reached his mismatched eyes and glowed. “I was only gone for two days to get supplies for our people. Besides, you’ve been working with the Lieutenant, right? Surely he’s great company.”

Connor’s chest filled with warmth when Markus squeezed his hand. He smiled at the mention of Hank. “He is, but…” A gentle embarrassment at his own dependency on the New Jericho leader nipped him in the heels and Connor felt his cheeks redden. “I still thought a lot… about you.”

A bright smile lit Markus’ features, eyes crinkling and chest full at the RK800’s words. “I did, too, Con. North kept telling me to stop mentioning you so much.” He chuckled.

That fond warmth fizzled and dissipated into Connor’s wires when the other let go. He removed his jacket and a soft whirring filled his head when he sat down on the couch, a little too stiff to be relaxed. Connor took off his shoes and set them under the coffee table almost robotically. He still had moments where he regressed from deviancy, returning to a cookie-cutter proper stance and form of speech. It disheartened Markus sometimes, but he was learning and finding himself. It would only take time before Connor fully came into his own. They’d made tremendous progress already.

Markus heard the other android shift behind him as he hung up his coat and kicked off his boots. He turned to find him rubbing his hands together, knees locked and eyes down. His LED spun a pale yellow. Anxious, but not fearful of something. A strand of his dark hair—which, Markus had finally gotten Connor to wear it more naturally, claiming he looked “cuter” like that—fell in his face. “What is it, Connor?” Markus asked as he stepped over.

Connor’s head snapped up almost too quickly. “It’s just that,” he started, voice low and fast. There was an edge to it, something Markus couldn’t read. Connor thought about his conversation with Hank back at the station. “When human couples…” His cheeks almost glowed with a pink hue.

Ah, there it was. Embarrassment. If this conversation was going where Markus thought, it was definitely embarrassment. That was one of those emotions Connor had a harder time masking or dealing with. It was safe to say that, human or android, it was a difficult emotion to grasp. Markus made his way to the couch, sitting next to Connor. He placed his hand on the other’s knee, watching his LED flash blue at that. He fought off a smile. “Go on.”

“When human couples haven’t… seen each other and they miss each other… they…” Connor paused. The yellow swirled faster. He was processing something he’d read or seen. Markus could hear a very soft, almost imperceptible, whir come from his lover. Connor looked at the television across from him, then back to Markus, his brown gaze flickering over the other’s face. “Uhm…” his voice dipped low into soft tones that Markus had to lean in to hear. “… are sexually intimate, with each other. Or so I’ve read.”

Markus’ lips twitched up into a smile. He chuckled, devolving into a warm laughter. Connor watched him, anxiety written on his features.

“D-Did I say that incorrectly?” Connor remarked. “I thought—”

Markus shook his head once he collected himself, grabbing Connor’s hand in his own. He brought it to his lips. “Connor, you said it fine. I was just… surprised. That’s all.” Connor watched Markus plant soft kisses to his knuckles, something warm igniting in his core. Markus looked right into his eyes, his blue and green-gold gaze searching those warm brown depths. “Is that something you’d like to do?” When he asked that, his voice was low.

Something in Connor’s circuitry and processing jumped at Markus’ tone. The two androids had kissed and embraced before. They were intimate in the sense that it was the closeness before true sexual intimacy. Connor knew Markus didn’t come with such… upgrades, anyways. Markus had been a prototype caretaker for Carl Manfred, why would he need such a thing? Certainly he could feel ecstasy, though, especially since he’d deviated so long ago and had expressed it a few times to Connor.

Connor, though made to do detective work, knew he could feel things sexually. (He’d felt it before when Markus would grab at him and kiss him with that certain power and intensity he’d slip into, especially if something was irritating him.) Not that it was ever needed or came up during his time with Hank and the DPD, but it was always there just in case. It was certainly an odd implementation, looking back on it, but definitely not unwanted in the context of what was being spoken about in the moment.

Connor’s brow furrowed, soft gaze jumping over his lover’s face. Markus was still staring at him intently. “I would like to… be intimate. In that way.” He cleared his throat. “It would be… very enjoyable.” Connor felt his cheeks burn and he glanced at the wall.

Markus grabbed at Connor’s chin and forced him to look into his eyes again. His gaze glinted with something Markus couldn’t describe at first glance. “I know something we can do.” He paused. “It’ll work for the time being.” Markus smirked, a mischievous edge to his voice when he spoke. “You missed me quite a bit, huh?”

Connor shuddered gently at Markus’ voice, nodding. He didn’t break eye contact.

Markus’ eyes widened. That’s what it was in Connor’s gaze. It was need. It wasn’t written on his lover’s face, but it unfurled in his eyes and bled open and blatantly called out for Markus. His motors kicked and he stood, Connor’s hand still in his. Connor’s features were dashed with confusion until Markus began to lead him into the bedroom. His central processing buzzed in anticipation, heat unfurling in his wires. The sensations caused his thirium pump to pulse quicker. Fans within him whirred, warmth filling Connor head to toe.

Soft lights from the street outside illuminated the room in a pale blue glow, inviting and personal. “Sit,” he said, letting go of Connor’s hand to go close the door. Of course the RK800 did as he said, the edge of the bed dipping slightly with his weight. He tried not to sit so stiff, instead propping himself up with both hands behind him.

Connor watched Markus come back over until he stood just in front of him, eyes dark in the dim light. Breathing was unnecessary, but Connor felt small puffs leave him, shoulders quivering. His LED circulated a stream of blue and pale yellow in quiet excitement that mixed with anxiety. The sensations rippling through his core and striking hot in the thirium within him made Connor give a soft whimper without warning. Markus inhaled a clipped breath sharply.

He searched the other’s face. Connor was trying to remain calm, but the look in his eyes betrayed him. Nervous excitement, all in the eyes. Markus hesitated for a moment. He likely knew the answer to his own question, but he asked anyways. “You’ve never been sexually intimate, have you?”

“No.” Connor mumbled it, ashamed. He looked down at his own lap. “I did watch… _researched_ … what humans do, though. That’s how I came to my earlier conclusion.” He cleared his throat. His voice box was squeaky, unsure. “I know we can’t… we weren’t upgraded for… such activities.”

“Don’t worry. Like I said, I know something we can do.” Markus’ eyes glittered. Markus leaned forward, cupping Connor’s chin in his hand and tilting his head up. Their faces were inches apart. “I have to connect with you, Connor. What you saw is what you’ll feel. If something feels wrong, tell me and we can stop.”

A cord was plucked harsh and fast in Connor’s gut, sending little notes to his central processing. He knew it was sexual excitement just from how he’d felt it before. What he’d seen… Connor thought back to when he’d been watching a video on a tablet at Hank’s house. It was certainly hot and… wet… and messy. Sex was definitely a human act, but Connor knew androids could participate. A sexual interface, though? Connor hadn’t thought of that before. He held his breath and nodded in silent, awed acknowledgement.

Markus brushed his thumb over Connor’s bottom lip. “It’s certainly… much more intense.” Connor was fidgeting, just barely. “I just need you to trust me and let me take care of you.”

“I trust you,” Connor murmured without pause, eyes focused on Markus’ mouth.

Markus leaned in and kissed him, warm and passionate. Connor didn’t hesitate to reciprocate, humming softly when Markus licked at his lips and nipped. The kiss was wet, but not in an unpleasant way. Connor felt his chest leap at the feeling, whining into the kiss as he let Markus easily overtake him. He rarely liked to be out of control with himself during his job, but with his lover, everything was different.

Markus pulled away from Connor but lingered _so_ closely. He looked over his lover’s face, eyeing every soft freckle on his fair and flushed skin. The pink wetness of his lips. Those liquid eyes, like melted chocolate, that stared wide and puppy-like. Waiting and wanting.

Markus felt his right hand twitch, the sun-kissed synth-skin on it slowly melting away. “Where do you want to be touched first?”

Connor seemed surprised by the question. “My…” He paused. What was he _supposed_ to say? A flash of panic washed over his face until he blurted out: “Just my hand… for now. Please.”

Markus huffed at that ‘please’ Connor had slipped at the end. “Anything for you, beautiful. That works well, actually.” Markus didn’t hesitate, instead smiling into another kiss as he grabbed for Connor’s hand. His lover’s fair skin had stripped away as well; their white palms met in a tight grip.

A wave, no, _waves_ , of sensation flooded over Connor. He had to pull away from their kiss to gasp, a small string of synthetic saliva connecting them until it broke. The first moment of contact had been so strong his optics blinked out for a second. The sensation felt hot and heavy, a weight pushing down on him and into him tenderly. If he’d been standing Connor knew his knees would’ve given out from the sheer amount of sensations overloading his processing. His breath kept hitching, leaving him in short, sharp pants that were punctuated with clipped moans.

Connor expected errors to flood down over his HUD in waves of red, but nothing came. His thirium pump quivered and tripled in the pulsing speed, chest thumping hard, almost painfully so. When Markus adjusted his grip, fingers rubbing against Connor’s and sending another shock to his systems, he let out an obscene moan and then shuddered so violently his teeth clattered. That pulsing feeling within him grew. It was Markus, wasn’t it? Inside him.

The sight of Connor so vulnerable and needy made Markus’ breath leave him in a throaty groan.

Markus watched in a mixture of slight anxiety and awe, eyes flicking from Connor’s face to his LED, which was pulsing a strong, steady blue. Through their link, he could feel Connor. Feel within him. He was scratching the deepest parts of his core processing and tapping into every raw emotion fluttering through Connor. Every wave rippling over him and making him shudder, whimper; Markus felt it. Though Markus had been more prepared for a barrage of sensations attacking his systems, Connor’s sensations were… so pure. So intense. Markus had never seen the other android so cracked open and laid out in full until then. It made his own breath shudder.

Even with the keening and moaning, Markus knew Connor was amazing at hiding his true feelings and state. Was he hurt? Was it too much? He leaned back slightly.

Markus’ voice filled Connor’s head. It sounded close to his ear, though Markus’ face was only just in front of Connor.

_< RK200: Connor? Are you alright?>_

_< RK200: I can stop, if you need me to.>_

“Ah, _ah_ …” Connor looked at their hands, linked and in a vice grip. The loose shirt he was wearing felt tight. That heavy feeling was pounding and hot in his lower stomach, which was quivering. Markus’ own experience fell in line with Connor’s, he could feel the RK200 holding him down, pushing into him and crowding him in a tender warmth. “I-I…” A prickling, electric sensation ran through Connor and took his breath with it. Each time that sensation of a warmth within him throbbed he arched his back, lip caught between his teeth as he fought off every sudden vocalization that poured from him.

Should he be loud? Or quiet? What did Markus want, because that’s all Connor wanted to do. Receive and give feedback according to what was needed of him.

Connor stared into Markus’ eyes as he tried to grapple with all the sensations flooding him at once.

_< RK800: No… no… >_

Markus let go, and the sensations withered and died within Connor immediately. Everything had been rippling colors, hot and cold and like the crack of a whip to Connor’s central systems. It was dim and soft blue again, calm but not calm. The lingering feeling in the deepest pit of his core was still there. His LED pulsated red then yellow. His stress levels rose significantly.

Connor had been leaning back, almost falling onto the bed. The expiry of all those wonderful, hot, confusing things within his central processing and all around him made Connor sit up as stiff as a board. He did it so fast, in fact, that Markus had to lean back to avoid smashing their faces together. Connor’s face was red and ablaze, he was panting when he didn’t need to. Why did Markus stop? Was it not good?

“Why did you stop? I-I…”

Markus’ non-white hand came up and cupped Connor’s cheek. The RK800 winced when he thought the sensations would start again, but, no. Connor spared a glance; he saw the synth-skin on his lover’s hand hadn’t flooded back over yet. “Sh, Connor. It’s okay. You said no.”

Connor gulped and tried to calm his breathing. He really didn’t need to be gasping and clamoring for air like this. “I was going to say… no, don’t… don’t stop.” He almost sounded irritated.

He grabbed Markus’ hand again and everything came slamming back into him full force. It baffled him in the best way that he could feel Markus in him, on top of him, all over him, yet he was only standing inches away from him, their hands clasped in a grip like Connor’s life depended on it. Connor let out a pleasured cry, too overloaded to stop it from leaving him. His entire face beat red, the tips of his ears burned unpleasantly. He could hear his thirium, his blood, pumping in his ears. “Markus…” he moaned brokenly, unable to hold it back any longer.

Markus was stunned for a moment, but the fiery feeling growing within him burst when Connor moaned his name. He pushed the other back onto the bed, spreading his legs apart and grunting for him to wrap them around his waist. Connor complied without hesitation, tears in his eyes as he arched up, a muffled moan daring to slip past his lips.

_< RK200: Do not stay quiet, that’s an order. I want to hear every noise you make.>_

Connor acknowledged that with a breathy whine, a sound not even he knew he could make with his voice box.

Spurred on by that, Markus grabbed at Connor’s other hand, watching as both their skins shed and their grips tightened. By rA9, the fucking sensations tripled for Connor. He writhed his hips, eyes fluttering up into his head at the slick heat inside of him. Markus pinned his lover’s hands down, that intense glare glazing his multi-colored gaze. He peppered chaste kisses down Connor’s chin until he met his neck. Connor leaned his head back, whimpering and moaning when Markus bit at his skin. His body kept snapping like a rubber band, shoulders tensing and relaxing.

He was crying. Connor felt a hot wetness fill his eyes. He’d never cried before. “Keep going,” he blabbered, voice almost unintelligible. “Markus, _please_.” Every sensation in him was building, going higher and harder. The heat was unbearable, the pulsing within him fast and steady. Connor was whimpering continuously, his systems fizzling. Markus kept fucking with him, fluttering his fingers in each grip, causing Connor’s breath to catch every time the sensations grew and ebbed and grew again.

“You are… so, _so_ beautiful like this,” Markus said into Connor’s ear, fighting back a triumphant smirk when Connor keened into his. He ground their hips together, a spark igniting behind his eyes when Connor cried out again, high and heedless of how absolutely gorgeous he sounded. Markus didn’t even notice his own breathing had become labored, too focused on Connor to really care.

“M-Markus…?” Connor slurred, bringing the other man up from sucking at his neck. “I…” He couldn’t put into words the feeling coiling inside of him, wrapping around that full heat. “I think…” His processing flickered, sparks lighting up inside his head and causing the blue in his LED to blink rapidly, the color saturated and strong. Markus ground into him again and Connor let out yet another keening wail, Markus’ name trembling on his lips.

Markus gave a dark chuckle, his own quivering breath leaving him. “You’re close, aren’t you?” With them so deeply connected he could feel it. The rise in Connor’s temperature and pump-rate. The confused and pleasured sensation rolling in the younger android’s stomach and climbing up his spine. He glanced at their intertwined fingers and rubbed his thumb over Connor’s knuckles. The other whimpered, small and pleading. His brown eyes were wide and wet.

“C-Close…” He echoed it in confusion, inhaling sharply when that heat pressed and pushed again. He shuddered. “I feel… Markus… Markus…”

“Go on,” Markus whispered in Connor’s ear. He was close himself, code jittering excitedly within him. His thirium pump pounded in his chest harshly, the dark heat in the pit of his stomach growing. “Come for me, Connor.”

That heat within Connor probed one last time and something shattered. Another wave came and crashed over him, washing down his entire body and making him tense for a moment and arch up. He tightened his legs around Markus’ waist, not wanting to let go. Then he shuddered and wouldn’t stop. He _couldn’t_ stop. Connor couldn’t breathe, not that he needed to, but his chest felt taut and filled with hot gas. He let out something between a moan and a shuddering breath, like someone had popped a balloon, jaw tightening. Connor heard Markus moan low and dark in his ear, could feel him pressing his weight down on top of him, but it was muffled. Messages popped up on his interface, fast and piling up. He didn’t even know he’d sent messages through to Markus.

_< RK800: I love you.>_

_< RK800: I love you.>_

_< RK800: I love you.>_

The messages made Markus tear up. He was riding this out with Connor, intertwining the other’s intense, white hot climax with his own. Everything had felt like a weight growing in him, then it spilled out and came down hard once Connor had come. It felt surreal, hearing the other panting and mumbling his name and whining in his ear as he slowly came down from the high. Markus leaned back to look at his lover, his face red and expression an unreadable mess of ecstasy and climax.

_< RK200: Connor? Did you just…?>_

_< RK200: I love you, too.>_

_< RK200: So much.>_

_< RK200: You’re stunning. You sound unreal.>_

They both laid like that for what seemed like forever, but was merely minutes. Their hands were still clasped together, ragged breaths mingling as their skins slowly flowed back over their fingers. Markus moved to get up and Connor made a soft cry in his throat, eyes wide and tears gathering in his eyes. One rolled down his cheek, a large drop that led a wet track over the flushed skin. “Don’t. Please stay, Markus.”

He sounded quiet and a little afraid. Markus shifted onto his side and pulled Connor into his chest, letting go of one of his hands to play with the RK800’s hair. It made his chest swell with how open Connor was being. How exposed and vulnerable he’d just been. How crushing it was to see him cry at the thought of Markus even getting up. “I won’t, Connor. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Thank you.” Connor murmured into Markus’ chest, eyes fluttering shut. His voice was hoarse and little.

Markus pet his hair, running his fingers through it and scratching at the other’s scalp gently. He beamed when Connor leaned into the touch, a small sigh leaving him. “You should rest,” Markus said, kissing his forehead. Connor felt the vibrations of his lover speaking, his chest warm against his cheek. Markus bit his lip, fighting back his own tears as he said: “I love you.” It was better to hear it on the air than inside crowded by waves of emotion and overstimulation.

“I… I love you, too.” His voice faded.

The blue swirl of Connor’s LED slowed and stilled. Markus looked down at his lover’s tousled hair. He’d never, in a million years, think that Connor would be so open like that. So willing and needy. It made him proud and protective at the same time, the feeling coursed through his code, unbridled and filling his chest. He planted another kiss into Connor’s brunet locks then closed his eyes with a goofy, in-love smile.

* * *

When Connor came in mid-day, a stiffness in his walk and face red, Hank didn’t bother to ask. Hell, he didn’t _want_ to ask. His partner sat across from him, and that’s when Hank realized he was beaming. Sure it looked forced and awkward and maybe a bit terrifying, but deep down, Hank was glad to see the deviant finally smiling. The dopey look reminded Hank of Sumo. The android wasn’t even all trimmed corners like he was when he came in. He had a loose shirt on that looked a little too big and had some geometrical pattern on it, and his hair wasn’t as done up.

 _Who dressed you up, kid?_ Hank wondered, and wanted to ask. He wouldn’t though.

“Good night?” Hank ventured, looking away from the files on his computer. He wrapped his fingers on the keyboard, awaiting a response. When Connor opened his mouth, Hank held up his hand. “Don’t get too detailed, by the way.”

Connor nodded fervently. His grin lessened into a content smile, his brown eyes shining. “He… We… He said he loved me.”

Hank’s brows shot up. “Huh.” He smiled, genuinely happy for his partner. “That’s great, Connor.”

“It… makes me feel… happy.” Connor looked down at his hands. “To be loved by him.”

God, who couldn’t get a little sappy at that? Hank tried to fight down the nice feeling crawling up in his chest. Nah, he was the crotchety old lieutenant who drowned himself in booze, and he sure as hell didn’t get all sappy over his android partner’s love life. Hank grinned. “I’m glad for the both of you, kid. You’re perfect for each other.”

Connor didn’t respond, but he couldn’t stop smiling.

He couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this mess and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
